


Yearnings

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: The Fell-Raythe Reign
Genre: Incest, Love, M/M, Seduction, Sex, club clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything that has been happening at Koenig manor, Ethan has hardly had anytime alone with his father. Now, he has the perfect opportunity to show Alric just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterlingPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingPond/gifts).



> This work is part of the Raythe Reign Gift Exchange on tumblr.
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes that you may find.

Ethan stared into his closet, hoping he would be able to conjure up a new outfit. All at once, guilt washed over him. Just last week, Mr. Fioretti had come by the manor and re-tailored all his clothing since he had gone through a recent growth spurt. Now Ethan wanted to have more which was very out of character for him. It wasn’t because he didn’t like the clothes, he just couldn’t find an outfit that seemed perfect for his dinner date with his father. Slowly, Ethan forced himself to get off the bed and actually walk into the large closet. He ran his hands over the various sweaters, button up shirts, and t-shirts that lined the racks. At long last, Ethan got to the back of his closet where his club clothes hung. A shiver ran down his spine. He had an idea that he thought was brilliant. Ethan decided to pick out two separate outfits. He knew that Stephanus had warned him to keep his club clothes separate from his father. However, the idea was too delicious to ignore.

The first set of clothing consisted of tight black pants with knee-high black riding boots. On top, he chose a beautiful burgundy cashmere sweater and a fluffy white infinity scarf. Ethan smiled as he slipped on the garments and thought about his father’s reaction when he showed up for dinner. Tonight they would be dinning in the clearing and while seducing his father there would be tempting, Ethan wanted to put on a grand show in his father’s massive bed. The second outfit he chose was for his post-dinner show. He bit his lip and blushed as he thought about all the possibilities that could happen that night. Ethan carefully chose a shimmering sliver top that was so tight it clung to him like a second skin. It would expose his now toned stomach and delicate hip bones. For his pants, Ethan pulled out tight leather mini shorts that laced up in front. He decided to forgo shoes and underwear on the second outfit so he would have an easier time getting his father into bed.

As Ethan got ready in his dinner outfit, he couldn’t help his mind drifting to Arcturus. He really did want to get closer with his grandfather. He figured that there were many things he could learn from the man. However, there was another, larger part of him that wanted Arcturus to leave. Ethan was tired of the snide remarks about being a Fell Prince going around in his head. He was also tired of feeling like Arcturus was going to try to undermine his relationship with his father. Every time he saw his grandfather, the harsh words surfaced and they were difficult to push away, no matter how many times his father told him that Arcturus was simply a cruel man. Tonight, Ethan planned to solidify his place not only as Alric’s son but Alric’s one true love.

Once Ethan was finished getting dressed, he checked himself over in the mirror several times. When he was satisfied that he had his appearance down to perfection, Ethan left his room and began striding down the halls. Quickly he stepped into his father’s suite to stash the clothing in the bathroom. After Ethan left, he had nearly gotten to the main staircase when he ran headlong into Scott. Both young men went sprawling across the floor. For a few stunned minutes, Ethan stared up at the ceiling before true panic set in. Jumping to his feet, he hauled Scott of the floor before turning to dash down the stairs. There was no way he was going to leave his father thinking he had forgotten about their dinner plans.

“E! Wait up! Where are you going in such a hurry?” Scott called, jogging after his best friend and catching up in a hurry. Ethan let out an exasperated sigh but couldn’t bring himself to brush off his best friend.

“Father and I have a dinner date tonight. I don’t want to be late and have him think I forgot about it,” Ethan said in a rush. Scott stared at him for a few moments before he burst into hysterics.

“How can you think Alric would ever believe you forgot about him? If anything he probably assumes that you’re taking extra time to make everything perfect,” Scott pointed out. “Don’t worry, E. That man loves you more than life itself. Now, I am going to go find Jordan so you can get on your way!” Scott nudged Ethan playfully before loping away to find his beau.

By the time Ethan got to the clearing, his father was already waiting for him with a large smile splayed across his face. There was a large table set up that was heavily laden with food and drink, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. There was a roaring fire set up and the snow was seemingly falling everywhere but around the dining area. When he was close enough, Ethan jumped down from his horse and sprinted over to his father. Alric scooped his son up in his arms and held him tightly to his chest. He carried Ethan over to the one large chair and sat down with his son in his lap. He wrapped furs around them even though the cold would not affect them. There was something very intimate about being tucked in together. Ethan gave his father a soft kiss before snuggling against his chest. 

“How has your day been? I trust it was pleasant?” Alric asked. Ethan nodded slowly as he watched his father pick out different items for their shared plate.

“It was fine. It would have been better if I could have spent every moment with you but I was able to get some reading done that Nyssa had suggested,” Ethan said. Alric smiled. He couldn’t have been more proud of the beautiful young man that was sitting in his lap. Never in is life had he ever imagine that he would have such a beautiful young son. 

“May I feed you?” Alric asked quietly. Ethan blushed a deep shade of red but nodded his head nonetheless. He was totally amazed at the endless love that seemed to come pouring out of his father.

Most of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence. They took turns exchanging soft kisses as well as taking turns feeding each other. However, most of the meal was spent caressing each other and the food was left untouched. After nearly an hour, Alric was ready to take Ethan back to the manor and spend the rest of the night together in bed in a constant state of bliss. Alric and Ethan rode on their separate horses back to the manor but once they had left the stables, Alric scooped his son up in his arms and carried him up to his private rooms.

Wiggling down from his father’s arms, Ethan hurried into his father’s bathroom. Ethan slowly undressed, enjoying the feeling of the cashmere sliding across his skin. Arousal coursed through his body with every sensual movement he made. Ethan took in long steadying breaths, preparing himself for the show he was about to put on. For a few moments, Ethan stood naked in front of a large mirror. He absently trailed his fingers over his skin and slowly down his torso. He grasped himself lightly and gave himself a few firm strokes before finally putting on the club clothes he had picked out.

Alric could hardly believe the sight before him. In fact, he was surprised that he had managed to eat at all during dinner. Even though nearly every inch of his son’s body had been covered, the sight had been beyond tantalizing. A mind numbing heat had spread through his body and every piece of skin tingled in anticipation. Ethan sashayed out of the bathroom. His hips swung back and forth in hypnotic movements. Alric wasn’t used to the amount of confidence that was flowing off his son. Usually, Ethan was shy and timid. Now, the look on his son’s face clearly said that Ethan wanted to taste every bit of his father. As Alric looked Ethan over, it became apparent that the shorts were sitting so low on his hips that his ever hardening cock was barely contained.

Alric watched with his breath held as Ethan slowly began to climb on the bed. Alric was normally a patient man but tonight he could hardly contain his excitement and need. He grabbed Ethan under his arms and yanked him up on top of him. Ethan let out a soft sigh as their bodies finally came together. Alric gave him a soft smile before he managed to pull Ethan’s shirt off of him, tossing it to the floor. As much as he loved the ensemble that his son had chosen, he needed his bare skin. When Ethan’s bare chest came into contact with the air, his nipples peaked into hard points, drawing Alric’s attention. The older man dipped his head down and started sucking and biting lightly on each one. Delightful moans slipped from Ethan’s mouth as Alric’s tongue swirled around the little pink nubs.

While Alric’s mouth and tongue were busy lapping at Ethan’s silky sweet flesh, his hands skillfully unlaced the tiny shorts that hid his son’s beautiful cock. He hooked his thumbs into the shorts before yanking them over Ethan’s butt. Ethan threw his head back moaning loudly as Alric palmed his cock that was now bouncing freely between their bodies.

Ethan looked down as his father was still licking at the skin around his nipples. Alric cast his eyes upwards and gazed up at his son, eyes full of love. Their eyes were also hooded with pupils blown wide with desire. Alric kissed up Ethan’s chest, slowly making his way to his son’s plump lips. He paused ever so slightly to caress his collar bone with his tongue before Ethan grasped Alric’s face with strong hands and forced their mouths together. Now it was Alric’s turn to moan. He grasped Ethan’s hips and their erections rubbed together. Heat seemed to pool endlessly in the pit of Alric’s stomach and his cock was like a throbbing bar of hot iron. Suddenly, Ethan stopped moving and Alric let out an unexpected groan of frustration. He looked up at his son with pleading eyes.

“Ethan, son, why did you stop?” Alric gasped, tightening his grip on Ethan’s hips. Ethan laughed, his sweet voice ringing like little silver bells.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, father. It isn’t fair that I am the only one who is naked,” Ethan teased. He bent down and kissed his father once more, rocking his hips against his father’s 

Alric moaned and thrust upward but much to his disappointment, he did not come into contact with his son. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Ethan was now kneeling next to him, eyeing him with great intensity. It was as if his son were contemplating where to start removing clothing first. All at once, they both started tearing at Alric’s clothes, needing their skin to be against one another. Finally, Alric was propped up against a mountain of pillows, now fully naked with Ethan straddling his waist.

Ethan tightly wrapped his arms around Alric’s neck and rocked his hips in rhythm to the other man’s firm thrusts. His mind was clouded with lust and a low constant moan was leaving his mouth. While Alric did not voice his pleasure as vocally he did let out the occasional moan of happiness. Alric, though, was mainly focused on bringing as much pleasure as he could to the beautiful son that was clinging to his chest. Ethan crushed their mouths together as if their lives depended on it. Ethan sped up his thrusts but Alric was intent on gaining the upper hand for the moment. He wanted to last a little while longer. With ease, he flipped them over so Ethan was now on his back. Alric kissed him, flicked his tongue against Ethan’s swollen lips, his mind clouding with both love and lust.

Alric slowly began to kiss down Ethan’s stomach in slow and agonizing movements. Ethan whimpered in frustration and pushed on the top of his father’s head but that did nothing to speed up the process. Alric smiled against his son’s toned stomach and ran his tongue around Ethan’s navel causing the young man to arch upwards, moaning out loudly. When his father moved down lower, Ethan managed to force his eyes open to watch. He expected his father’s mouth to engulf his length but instead, he felt his knees being pushed up to his chest, his ass now fully exposed. Ethan sucked in a deep breath. Alric dipped his head and his tongue darted out, flicking across the little pink pucker. Ethan threw his head back and a high pitched whine left his mouth. Alric hummed happily and continued to ravage his little hole. 

Ethan’s whole body started shaking as the arousal steadily increased. A steady stream of moans, whimpers and pleas left his mouth as his father’s tongue swirled around his entrance. He tangled his fingers in Alric’s long and silky hair but made sure not to pull too hard as he fell deeper into pleasure. Temporarily, Alric stopped the movement with his tongue but before Ethan had anytime to comprehend the loss of pressure, his father’s long finger pushed at his entrance. Ethan sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, loosening himself enough so that the digit could pop inside the tight ring of muscle. Ethan pushed back against the finger as it curled and scraped against his sweet spot. 

“Father!” Ethan gasped. “More! Please, I need more!” Alric chuckled softly and complied with the request, adding two more fingers. 

Alric maneuvered himself up the bed, his fingers never pulling out. Ethan curled up against Alric’s chest, tucking his nose into the crook of his neck. Alric nudged his son until their lips met and their tongues began dancing together. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and Alric thrust his fingers in and out of Ethan in time to the rocking of their hips. Alric’s thrusts that were once perfectly smooth and rhythmic suddenly became urgent and more than a little choppy. Ethan’s nails dug into his father’s back drawing a small amount of blood. However, the pain only increased the frantic pleasure. Ethan and Alric continued to meld their mouths together, their bodies becoming one even though they were not completely physically joined. Alric could feel his balls tightening and drawing up close against him, release near. Their mouths separated and when Alric looked down into Ethan’s eyes he could see that his son’s climax was near as well.

“Cum for me,” Alric growled, his voice deep and husky.

Ethan needed no other words or encouragement. He threw his head back, screaming his father’s name as his orgasm hit him with such force that he could see black spots floating before his vision. His cock jerked violently as rope after rope of cum coated their stomachs. The moment that Alric felt his son’s seed covering him, he knew he could no longer hold off his own release. Alric thrust up hard against Ethan’s toned stomach one more time before tensing up and spilling his own semen. Alric slowly removed his fingers from Ethan before encircling his son in a tight embrace. Ethan slowly came down off is orgasm and curled up as close to his father as he could.

“I love you more than words can possibly say, my son,” Alric whispered against Ethan’s hair. “Don’t ever forget that, no matter what may happen in the future.” Ethan looked up at Alric, tears brimming up in his eyes.

“I can’t imagine life without you. I lived for so long only watching you and there is no way I could ever stand going back to such an empty existence,” Ethan replied. Alric slowly kissed away the tears. 

“Would it help if we had more dates and nights like this?” Alric asked. “I never want you to feel like you are losing me. And I certainly don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home.” Ethan smiled, his eyes starting to droop with sleep.

“I love you, father,” Ethan mumbled, snuggling into the pillows and Alric’s chest.

“And I love you, son,” Alric said. He curled protectively around Ethan before they both drifted off to sleep, their yearning for each other finally satisfied.


End file.
